


Dean's Alpha is a Bitch

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Alpha Bitches and Omega Jerks [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's in rut, and he's dragging Dean down with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Alpha is a Bitch

Dean is fucking pissed. He’s slick and hot and tired and every bit of it is Sam’s fault. “Can’t fucking believe you, Sammy,” he growls, shoving the gas pedal a little closer to the floor. “Coulda warned me you fucker. Coulda been ready, bunked down someplace, but no, you gotta be a stubborn fuck and now I’m fucking  _leaking_ cause your ass is in rut.”

Sam, for his part, grits his teeth and doesn’t say anything. Dean’s right, fine, sure, whatever. That doesn’t mean he’s in any mindset to be talked down to by an omega, not when he should have him bent over the hood of the Impala and-

No. Not going there. He takes a deep breath through his mouth, trying to avoid inhaling Dean’s scent. Dean, his brother, who’s now in heat cause Sam didn’t remind him about his upcoming rut. Damnit.

They’re still two hours out from Rufus’ cabin, reserves too low for a motel, and no way can they hustle like this. Sam cracks the window a little, hoping to relieve some of the smell of the interior of the Impala. His heavy musk mixing with Dean’s sweeter scent is intoxicating, makes his mouth water and his cock hard. He sighs, and tries not to shift too much, lest he brings Dean’s wrath down on him again. Two hours. He can make it.

Or, at least he thinks so, until an hour has barely creeped by and they’re both so keyed up he’s surprised the car hasn’t combusted. They’re well into the woods on their way up to the cabin when Dean hits a particularly hard bump in the road and a quiet whine gets wrenched from his throat. 

"Pull over," Sam says suddenly, voice tight. 

"Fuck that, Sam we’re almost-" Dean starts to bitch, but is interrupted by a loud growl from Sam.

"I said. Pull. Over." 

Alpha voice sends the Impala up onto the grassy shoulder and Dean is whimpering in his throat. Sam jumps out and drags Dean across the seat with him, pressing him up against the side of the car. There’s a steady rumble in his chest now, and Dean throws his head back to bare his neck to his mate. 

"Fuck, alpha, please," Dean pleads and Sam can feel just how hot he is through their clothes. A small part of his brain feels bad that his rut has sent Dean into heat, but the rest of him just wants his mate. He pushes desire back and leans in to set his teeth carefully against the mating mark on Dean’s neck. Sam’s bite is firm and he holds there until he’s worked his brother’s button down open and is pushing his jeans down his thighs. 

He helps Dean step out of his jeans and turns him around, pressing as close as he can while he frees his own cock. Dean’s thighs are slick and the scent is driving Sam wild. He fumbles a little with his belt, shoving his own jeans and boxers down forcefully when it finally comes free, and lining up his cock with Dean’s slick hole. 

Dean bends forward as much as he can and thrusts his ass back, both of them groaning as Sam sinks in deep. They fuck hard and fast on the side of the road, the darkening sky and risk of getting caught only adding to the desperation that heat and rut has already sent thrumming through their bodies. Dean’s nails scrape over the roof and Sam can feel his own pricking at his mate’s hips as he pulls him back to meet every thrust. Later he’ll lap at the cuts in apology, always feeling guilty for hurting Dean regardless of how quickly such minor injuries heal. 

Dean is panting and begging beneath him, begging for  _pups_  and goddamnit Sam can’t handle that. He shoves in hard and deep, holding Dean still as his knot thickens and ties them tight, panting and moaning in relief as his orgasm takes hold. Sam registers that Dean is still trying to move despite the tie, and he wraps a hand around Dean’s cock to stroke him quickly, not wanting his mate hurt in trying to get off. He hisses as Dean’s orgasm clenches his body tighter around Sam’s knot, but then he’s got a limp armful of sated mate to contend with. 

Carefully, Sam pushes Dean fully against the car, holding him up with his arms as best he can to avoid shifting too much and causing his brother pain. “You okay, Dean?” he murmurs against the back of Dean’s neck. 

"M’awesome," Dean mumbles and Sam can only laugh at the sex-sleepy tone. "Still hate you."

"Mmm, love you too, jerk," Sam smiles, settling in to wait for his knot to go down so they can head on up to the cabin. 

"Bitch," Dean answers quietly, tightening his ass briefly and laughing when Sam cries out.


End file.
